<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horizons by thedurianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017816">Horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince'>thedurianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, mild suicidal ideation warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything with the final survivor of Karm quiets, Seox seeks out Seofon for reasons beyond him. </p><p>An offering of an alternate ending scene for Seeds of Redemption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiling rotten: </p><p>- Seeds of Redemption<br/>- Seox's recruitment &amp; skillfate episodes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seox, despite himself, found himself seeking Seofon out when he returned to Stardust Town, his claws already wiped clean of Nehan’s blood. </p><p>Seofon gasped in mock shock. “The masked man returns! Oh no, I was just about to tell Mugen the good news!” </p><p>Seox’s lips pursed, but he found himself comforted by this familiar feeling of irritation. He was half-masked, and Seofon flashed an uncharacteristically apologetic look as he saw Seox’s brow tighten and freeze half-step. </p><p>He’d picked a grassy overlook. It hung in just such a way that barely any of Stardust town below was visible, just peeks of grassy plains bordering the sky, stretched endlessly before them. Seofon patted the spot next to him, and Seox saw his Eternals uniform was folded neatly on his lap. </p><p>The wind smelled, felt, and sounded different now. Seox wasn’t sure if he was relieved or terrified that he’d already discarded some of his common sense as an assassin, enjoying the breeze for for what it was, not attempting to predict what it could mean. </p><p>“To the victor,” Seofon said with his usual dumb, smirky grin, “go the spoils!” He shook out the black underlayers and laid them on Seox’s lap in a heap. “Ahhh, it’s really good we didn’t have to recruit Mugen after all, you really saved me a ton of work making an outfit that big. Not to mention something that could fit around his massive horns and all, he really is the biggest of boys, hahah!” Seofon laid more and more of Seox’s armor pieces onto his lap as he rambled, until only the cloak was left on his lap. </p><p>Seox nearly trembled with how frustrated he was with Seofon right now, unable to even parse his thoughts into words why. </p><p>“It really was a pain when we made Eahta’s outfit, especially when it came to getting the fabrics just right so he could do his swordsmanship comfortably...but I’ll say it really paved the way to make yours much easier, you know, esp-- whu- ho- Seox!” </p><p>Seox had now definitely tossed whatever sense he had left for the winds to scatter. He dimly tried to remember the last time he cried like this, and all he could recall was the trapped, small feeling of his boyhood in Karm. Seofon scrambled, patting down his body as he searched desperately before he gave up and offered a corner of his cloak. </p><p>Immediately, maybe spitefully, Seox blew his nose in it. </p><p>“...ahahaha. You gotta keep your sense of smell clear, after all…” Seofon replied weakly, giving the corner now sealed shut with snot and tears a defeated look. Seox didn’t have a reply. There was a storm violently blowing through his mind that he’d been in the eye of for a long time, and all he wanted to look at was the endless clear blue swallowing the horizon. </p><p>Seofon undid his cloak and presented it, snotty-side-up, to Seox, who stumbled on the gesture for a few moments. There was a permission in it Seox hadn’t allowed even himself, but there was enormous relief as it clicked. He sobbed into it, grateful he still had enough clarity to muffle his wailing before feeling deeply embarrassed. He removed the rest of his mask, which Seofon took and used a dry corner of his cloak to clean. </p><p>“It’s been tough, hasn’t it?” </p><p>He put a hand on Seox’s shoulder very gently and asked Seox if it was all right to put it on his back. Seox nodded, still covering his face with the cloak. He had good timing when he wanted to. </p><p>“It’s only appropriate atonement,” Seox managed after catching his breath. For a moment, anyways. </p><p>“There we go,” Seofon said softly. “Let it all out.” </p><p>Seox wondered if Nehan had cried like this. He imagined that if he did, he probably did alone, hiding it from the Magasins that had no abiding care for him. </p><p>“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Seox tried again. “Except not give up the parts of revenge that hurt him.” </p><p>“...Hahaha. There, I might have to disagree,” Seofon said with the practiced cheerfulness he was so good at. “For one, he wore white. He’d ruin his tailor’s hard work pretty quickly that way, wouldn’t he?” </p><p>Seox hit him with the cloak, forgetting until Seofon yelped what a mess it was. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you have found him instead of me?” Seox squeaked through tears. “He could’ve known peace after his revenge, and I wouldn’t have even thought about wanting to live.” </p><p>“Seox.” Seofon’s whole voice finally shifted, like Seox had somewhat hoped since they started talking. He grasped Seox by both his shoulders, squaring them up to one another as he looked Seox in the eye. “Don’t ever speak like that about yourself again.” </p><p>Despite how relieved he was to be taken seriously, Seox couldn’t help but look away when Seofon was like this. </p><p>“You don’t have to look at me. But I don’t want to hear that sort of talk again. Understood?” </p><p>“It’s just so cruel that the skies would bring kind people to a murderer like me,” Seox muttered, feeling his throat clutch again. “And keep that man from his child and let Nehan be swallowed by solitude.” </p><p>Seofon sighed heavily, letting Seox’s shoulders go and rubbing his back again. </p><p>“If that’s how you feel, I can’t stop you. But I wouldn’t have recruited you if you didn’t have it in you. You know, to bear the weight of the whole sky on your shoulders and make it better.” </p><p>Seox felt his chest unclench somewhat. He had drained himself of the tears that needed spilling, but there was some relief in Seofon’s sentiment. </p><p>“I can’t change how things went,” he continued, and Seox was surprised at the weight still in his tone. “...I would if I could, of course. But nobody can change the past, so we’ll do the next best thing, and make the sky not need things like assassins or buying children who should have a warm home instead. And we did an awful good job on those accounts this time, if I do say so myself,” he added with a laugh that failed to obscure the weight he was clearly feeling. </p><p>Seox looked at Seofon intently. After long enough, it was obvious Seofon was forcing himself to hold back a joke, so he instead offered Seox’s mask back to him. </p><p>He took it, but let it sit in his lap. He stared out once again into the endless sky before them, appreciating the silence of nothing but the breeze and the distant sound of Stardust town at work. </p><p>“...The sky is so blue,” he remarked solemnly.  </p><p>“Hm? Where’d this come from?” </p><p>“Tragedy and disasters unfold beneath this sky,” he continued, grateful to feel back in control of his voice and words. “And yet...it’s still so blue and beautiful.” </p><p>“Mmmmmm,” Seofon started. He got up, somewhat, but only to wrap Seox’s cloak over his shoulders. It was somewhat awkward to wear without the typical Eternals outfit, but Seox still felt an unexpected comfort as the cloth grazed his back. “It’s a mystery, isn’t it?” </p><p>He stood up completely, stretching as he looked off towards the horizon. “But that’s why, sometimes, I like to believe things aren’t so bad. Don’t you think?” </p><p>Seox looked up at him. Seofon was nowhere near as stern as he was earlier, but there was still utter sincerity to his tone. There was also a vague sadness on his face Seox recognized. It took him a moment, but it was the eye of the storm Seox had known so well. He stood up, his uniform tucked under his arm, holding Seofon’s mess of a cloak in his hand. </p><p>“Yeah. You're right.” </p><p>The breeze blew more strongly for a moment, making a light howl amidst the grass rustling. Seox wasn’t sure if it sounded mournful or not. </p><p>“...I’m home,” he murmured quietly. </p><p>Seofon looked at him with surprise before he smiled. Genuinely, without any of that irritating smirk playing at his lips. </p><p>“Welcome home, Seox,” Seofon said, putting an arm over his shoulder before pulling him close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>